Before the Blizzard
by Runningfreespirit
Summary: Just a simple mission turns into a catastrophe of events when a Noah shows up. (Yullen)
1. Wounded and Lost

A/N: Well I'm not dead just piled high in things to do. I've had this idea of Allen getting stuck out in a blizzard for awhile and needed to type it up and I hope to make this a three chapter long fic but I guess I'll see how it goes but I'm totally psyched to write this one and I have many more that I have still to write and type up. This is also the first time I have typed up a four page fic. I should also mention that the story will go in between of the current events and the events that happen before when both Kanda and Allen get to there mission, just in case any of you get confused.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned dgm like everyone else would like to.

* * *

Blood flowed from the deep gash wound that was inflicted on Allen's stomach on his left side. He put a hand on the cold wooden floor as he tried to prop himself up, staining his gloves a dark red with the puddle of blood around him, he tried to bring a leg up to stand but ended up clumsily falling back down to the floor and his face making contact. He ended up trying again and stood on shaky legs as he stumbled toward the double doors that opened up to a hallway, droplets of blood followed suit in a gruesome crimson river. Allen made it to the door and tried the handle and relief flooded over him as the handle turned following with the doors opening. He groaned as he tried to hurry out of the big room he had been attacked in and as he went out the door he stumbled a bit and put a hand to the open blue door to stabilize himself, when his vision cleared enough he let go and walked heavily down the hallway with a hand to his wound.

It had all started with Allen being called down to Komui's office when he had stopped in the doorway to the supervisors office to reveal the one thing he did not want to share a mission with, Kanda Yuu was sitting on the couch in front of Komui's desk. They had both shared there glares to each other before Allen had cautiously sat down on the other end of the couch and Kanda had looked away with a 'tsk'. Like he had much to talk about. After Allen subsided his thoughts about the irritating Japanese and looked over to the desk that held thousands of paper scattered across it, just like the rest of the room with the floors littered with documents that's probably still had yet to be signed or read for that matter. Komui had turned toward the two exorcists and had started explaining the details about the mission that they were going to be sent to in the morning of the next day, "Now there have been strange occurrences happening in an abandoned mansion somewhere in east Russia in a dense forest," Oh goodie he was going to have to go on a mission with Kanda somewhere cold and not to mention it was winter in Europe and it gets cold as hell this time of year. Komui had handed the two boys a packet with more details of the mission and what was happening at the location. "There have been signs of things happening that seem related to the Noah also and some of the finders stationed there have investigated this and seem to be convinced that there could be a possible Noah lurking around there so just be carful and on your guard when you two are over there." Komui looked up in worry at the two sitting, Allen had always saw how Komui worried over the exorcists whenever there seemed to be a serious case that needed to be investigated or when ever a Noah seemed to be in the immediate area of the mission but overall the supervisor always worried over the welfare of everyone in the Order. Kanda and Allen stood from the couch to leave the office to go pack and rest when Komui's voice had stopped them in the threshold of the doors, "Please be carful and come back safe." Then the two teens were gone.

Kanda and Allen had arrived at the large double doors of the spacious house that had strange events happen around the home and in the forest. When they first arrived at the edge of the tall trees they saw no sign of any Noah being or recently being there even when they walked through the snow covered grounds and frost covered trunks of the trees. It almost seemed like nothing horrible had happen there, all there had been was silence and the gray sky of November. When they had finally found the house it had looked run down with vines that spiraled up the sides of the mansion with a vise like grip, the wood the house was made of had dulled with age and the paint coating it peeling off and it seemed that one of the balconies that was set up on one of the front sides of the large home had seemed to have its wooden platform decaying and had fell off a long time before they had even gotten notice of the problems going on around the cursed property. Allen was having doubts about this place already.

It seemed to already be settled by Kanda that they split up to look for the innocence throughout the confusing hallways and rooms, Allen had argued with the irritating and stubborn raven haired teen that they stick together (and also partly because Allen was already getting lost within the house) so that they could find the innocence faster if they look together but they had just ended up in a heated augment that flung insults at each other and resulted in Allen screaming in Kanda's face angrily and turning away from him to stomp down the halls blindly fuming about how stupid the other teen was being. Allen had stopped in his rampage to look around and when he was faced with unknown walls and doors, at first he baffled then he smacked has hand on his forehead, he was oh so very stupid in getting himself lost in a place he didn't know and to add to his dismay he had gotten lost in the most confusing and complicated houses he has ever seen. Oh how he hated Kanda for getting him angry to only just get lost in his anger.

He was panting from all the blood that kept seeping through his fingers from the wound he held to keep it from leaking of anymore of it and obviously the was doing a _fantastic_ job. His legs clumsily dragged with his weakened body that had dirt and dust stuck to his paler than normal skin. The entire hallway contained doorways which lead to different parts of the house and Allen won't push his luck by just blindly going through those rooms and end up lost again (not like he was already lost). Allen didn't even bother seeing what was beyond any of those doors, knowing all to well that none of them held an exit. Blood dripped to the flood in small droplets from his hand that by now was coated in the crimson liquid; his vision seemed to also start to cloud on him as he saw black dots dance across his vision and his breathing came in short labored breaths. Allen continued as best as he could down the long hallway and soon came up to a split, he could either go left or right. He looked back and forth between his two options and on a whim he had chose to go left and Allen stuck close to the wall if in any instance that he needed to support himself if he stumbled. Where was Kanda when he needed him? He was probably in another part of the house with that sour look on his face and cursing Allen under his breath for being stupid cause that's all he did right? All he did was threaten and cuss the smaller teen out for every little thing he did.

Allen chuckled and the corners of his mouth lifted up in a small smile as he thought of the irritable samurai and his foul mood, truth be told Allen had started to have a feeling for the raven haired back when he arrived at the Black Order but he didn't start to have these feelings right away when he first saw him, more like he grew to like the teen and he liked how Kanda made him argue back whenever they started an argument and how Allen would fight back with equal strength when they practiced there fighting skills. All of what Kanda did to Allen made him feel…_alive_. And it felt good. But as the year progressed he felt even more toward Kanda, it was as strong as his love for Mana but this felt different then the love toward Mana. Soon Allen figured that he had a crush on him, after many times of arguing with himself that it would be impossible for him to feel something like that toward anyone and _especially_ the hot head know as Kanda Yuu but after the events in Mater and how Kanda had (dare he say it) saved him from that Akuma and from that point on the samurai had held a place in his heart. Allen had felt something for him that made his stomach churn with butterflies and make his heart beat faster whenever he saw him. But after Kanda had suggested that he would take on Skin Bolic alone and ordered everyone to leave (even threatened and attacked them with Mugen) Allen's heart had fluttered with worry and anxiety that the other would not catch up with them, in that moment in time Allen had worried and cared deeply for the one person that hated his guts and Allen had thought of events that would follow if the older teen didn't follow them back when the fight was done and it scared Allen so much that his eye's glazed over with unshed tears.

You guess you could say that that from that moment onward Allen Walker had fallen hopelessly in love with the one person that all that did was throw threats and shoot glares at the younger exorcist but Allen's heart did not falter once when those heavy words hit his ears because all he cared was that Kanda had not died that day in the ark, all his heart did was beat with a love he didn't know was still there, after Mana had died he vowed that he would not get attached to anyone but yet his heart had tricked him into falling into an abyss that, surprisingly, Allen had welcomed with open arms. And he can not escape this void. Allen has given Kanda his whole heart and will tilt with events that will and have happened.

As Allen slowly made his way down the empty hallway he heard footsteps behind him at the start of hallway where he came from but dread churned in his stomach as he turned to find nothing, all he hoped to find in the dark space that seemed to consume everything surrounding it would be his long awaited partner but all he faced was black. A shiver ran up Allen's spine. He didn't like how this was going, he knows something is going to happen and it won't be pleasant.

After Allen looked around his surroundings he found that he could not figure where he came from and his rage seem to make him blackout when he walked fast to get out of Kanda's sight and now he couldn't remember what similar things to look for if he wanted to find his way back to the front door and the only thing Allen could do was wonder aimlessly until he found something that looked remotely familiar and that was how he stumbled upon the grand ballroom the house held and it was beautiful as colors such as gold, blue, and red and patterns that swirled up toward the ceiling that soon made its way to a large beautiful chandelier that was made entirely of crystal and on the sides of the room where balcony's that seemed to be the next level of the room where party goers could watch the people below although the room was breathtaking it had also dulled with age but still held its brilliance throughout the years.

But what had caught the boy's attention was when he looked upon the railing on the balcony on his right and when he saw that tint of purple he felt like his body was petrified as it slowly descended from the high place and came to float in front of Allen. It's as what Komui said. What he had warned the two exorcists to be wary of when investigating. What had appeared inches from Allen's face was none other than a purple butterfly, a Tease. Allen paled, if there was a Tease then…oh god, he can't take on a Noah alone, where was that Bakanda when you needed him. Allen takes two little steps before it clicks in his mind that he needs to get out of there and _now_. His body allows him to turn swiftly around to face the doors but what he was meet with were not the mahogany blue doors that he passed though instead he was meet with an intense, bloodthirsty stare from golden eyes, "Good evening, boy."

Tyki.

Allen felt his heart leap out of his chest as he tried to step back but his body was frozen to the spot! Before he could take a breath a hand had went straight through Allen's stomach. He could almost feel his insides being touched. A sadistic smile erupted from the elders mouth as his hand ever so slightly moved to the left and before anything was said Tyki had violently ripped his hand out and blood splattered on the ground and had coated his gloved hand with red. Allen stumbled back as he tripped over himself and fell back harshly to the ground, the back of his head making contact to the ground making his vision cloud and making him disoriented. Footsteps came closer to the younger's body that lay crumpled on the ground, "Tsk, so fragile." Tyki proceeded to pick Allen up by the collar, Allen's legs dangling as he meet eye level with the older, a glare was meet and soon cut off as Tyki heaved Allen almost over his shoulder for the boy to collide his back with a wall with force, making a crater like indent. The boy slumped down the wall as his head hanged down and shallow breaths could only be heard from the small body. A chuckle emitted from the Noah. He was enjoying this so much.

Allen always had dread hanging over him when they first arrived, he had this hunch that something was going to happen and it wasn't the good kind. And now Allen had his fears proven by his bleeding stomach and a Noah after him. He was pretty sure that he was being pursued by those eyes that seemed to stare a hole in the back of his head. But each and every time he looked back he found nothing, not a trace but this time he caught a glimpse of a color. Gold. His eyes widened as he snapped his head back around to look back in front and started to pick up his speed as panic settled in. This was not good, not good at all. He was full blown out panicking now; he flung open doors to only find empty rooms or studies with no doors that lead outside. Allen broke into a run that started to tear his wound even further open then it was and sent a pain so great he let out a groan of pain. He finally found the door that lead to the kitchen and quickly found that another door on the opposite side of the room and almost ran to it and flung open it in his haste of trying to outrun the echoing footsteps that were just out in the hall, what lay beyond the door was a furious and raging blizzard. Allen almost thought twice about going out but as soon as he heard words being said at the doorway to the kitchen he all but almost bolted out in the blinding snow.

"I can almost feel the fear radiating from you, boy." A grin that was so gut wrenching had appeared on the Noah's face as he slowly walked out in the cold air after the other.

* * *

A/N: Well wasn't that just a blast leaving this with a cliffhanger. I don't know that much about Russia just using a place so that it doesn't sound like there going nowhere, I just wanted to put a place and ended up looking at coldest places in Russia. Well I hope that some of you enjoyed this and please review or not you don't have to it just helps me to see if any enjoy this story. I hope to get the next chapter done as soon as I can.


	2. Cold and Found

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and said that you liked the story it makes me smile so much even when i get them during school ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ (I use that emoji too much). I tried really hard to get this finished right away but I kept getting distracted (both school and video games) but today I finished it and looked it over and now its here to you readers so I will leave the rest of my talking to the end of the fic. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Uhhh if I owned DGM I would give Allen a break because he needs one after all he's been though but sadly I don't own it.**

* * *

All Allen saw in front of him was white, such a blinding white that reminded him of the ark's piano room, and the only other color he saw was the brown on the trees that were scattered all around but the color was very dull against the flurry of snow that seemed to cover everything and so all he saw were snippets of light brown when he really concentrated to look at the trees. The blinding snow also caused Allen to trip several times from not being able to see the roots of the trees, he tried to look where he was going but soon to be futile at the attempt since he could see nothing even at his feet (which the snow had climbed up to his ankles), there were also times when the wind would blow to hard and caused Allen to stumble and crash into nearby trees and when that happened it somehow always blew him to the left making him crash into the bark with his wound, he was sure that he had a million splinters in the distorted flesh, hell he could even feel a few in there and it made him a bit sick to the stomach, he even had his head smack against the tall trees which increased his headache even more. Allen was slowly growing cold, it would only be a matter of hours before he caught hypothermia and freeze to death, it was death either way he looked at it, keep going or let the Noah get him which he would rather take the former than the latter, he would rather piss off Kanda and face Mugen then let Tiki get to him any day and Allen wished he was faced with a pissy Kanda right now. The thought of Kanda made him stop in his tracks, he hoped Kanda was alright, he hoped Kanda had looked around the house trying to find Allen in annoyance, he hoped Kanda found out that he was nowhere to be found, he hoped with all his heart that Kanda was coming out to look for Allen, to hopefully save him from the numb he was feeling.

Footsteps echoed though the halls, boots making contact with wood flooring as eyes held irritation. That stupid Moyashi just had to run off like the idiot he was. Although Kanda will never admit it out loud he was surprised that Allen had yelled at him with such distain, not like Kanda cared what hurt the smaller teen. But when he thought about what he had said to the white haired teen he felt what was a smudge of guilt- No! He should not feel guilt for the other. It just seemed wrong to but at the same time he felt like it was required to. Ever since he felt a warmth grow in his chest when he heard the soft tune of a piano playing back when he was in the ark in Edo his thoughts were plagued of a white that resembled the Moyashi and he was starting to think more and more on the matter and it always brought him to guilt or worry over the younger teen whenever Kanda said poisonous words toward Allen or whenever he felt or saw the other in a state of distress. He wanted those thoughts to go away, it just brought back bad memories of his own, even that smile on the white haired boy reminded him of that 'person'. That one person that smiled as bright as Allen, that laughed as lightly as he does, that had that sparkle in their eye like Allen did, but recently that sparkle started to dim in Allen's eyes, like something weighed his spirit down, almost everyone's spirits were down in the Order but there was something in Allen's, he always keep everyone smiling when they were down, Allen still keep doing that but that laughter was hollow, that smile was empty, those eyes were dim, like the night sky in the city when you couldn't see the bright stars that stretched across the dark sky. Kanda noticed it all but when Allen really came alive was when he antagonized the younger, that's when that sparkle came to life, those are the moments Kanda likes to remember because they are memories of the real Allen and not that bullshit mask he always had on around others, even Lavi and Lenalee, the other two never expected a thing but as of late Lavi started to catch on to Allen's act, nothing can deceive a Bookman. The creaking of wood and the soles of boots stopped mid step, something wasn't right, nothing was ever right on a mission, but this screamed something worse, nothing like 'Get the fuck out! Now!' but more like 'Someone is in serious danger and possibly on the brink of death.' sometimes that how Kanda's thought process went half of the time. Kanda looked around, only darkness plagued the ends of each hallway, but something caught his attention at the corner of his eye, it seemed to have a red tint to it, but when he turned to look his face consorted into one of confusion and maybe worry. It looked to be a scarlet red but as soon as the smell of iron hit Kanda he knew it was blood, but whose blood? He saw it trailed into twin blue doors that lead to a ballroom but a blood-smeared handprint had stood out to the contrast to the navy blue doors, but what scared Kanda, yes the ever most stoic Kanda was scared, was the puddle of blood in the dead center of the room. The puddle of blood was as big as if you had spilled a bucket full of water on the floor. What happened here? His gut was telling him to go running outside in search of something, but what? Kanda hasn't seen Allen in roughly an hour and a half. What if this was Allen's blood? He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something horrible had happen to the other and that the blood on the floor, that gave off a murky red that seemed to close to Kanda's feet, belonged to him as well. When it all clicked together, Kanda ran from the room and followed the trail of blood that just made Kanda more worried.

The snow seemed to lessen up a bit but trying to see what was in front of him still gave him a hell of a time. Allen's thoughts had drifted to Kanda every now and then and with each passing second Allen keep on losing hope that Kanda had even noticed that he wasn't even on the property anymore, oh well, not like Kanda will ever care, Kanda always had that threatening glare toward Allen and had even lost hope of Kanda ever holding any concern for him let along love him. As Allen was caught up in his thoughts, as well as clouded over eyes, he barely took notice (what was there to notice when there's snow everywhere?) of a slope that when Allen felt that absence of ground it caught him off guard and his knees buckled underneath him, the slope didn't seem all that steep, but when you didn't notice it, it gave you a hell of a whiplash. Allen started to tumble down the slope, he tried to regain his footing but each time he tried it he just gave himself more of a distance to fall down, snow painfully stung his wound as it got stuffed in the flesh, when he neared the end of the steep slope his back painfully collided with a tree. Allen groaned as he got to his knees, how much is he going to have endure? As he carefully got to his feet Allen wondered about so many things and thought about how he got here in the first place and wondered what would have happened if he had done more work in the library, that Link keep him busy for hours on, and didn't have to go on this mission. Allen hung his head; he knew it was selfish to say that but if only he could get a break once in a while. Once again deep in thought he didn't pay attention to the frozen lake that had a building layer of snow on it but lightly enough for Allen to slip on it and fall down, damn, he needs to stop spacing out so much. He slowly sat on his knee's, he knew he can't balance on ice very well no matter how hard he tries, Allen slowly took in the large expanse of the frozen lake, it was huge but just small enough so it didn't take a large amount of time to cross it, he also looked down and swiped some gathering snow to look down in the ice solid lake, yep it was frozen all the way through, how did this manage to get frozen all the way so quick? And when Allen looked closer he saw something glowing bright in the center on the solid lake, something green. As Allen's face was an inch away from the ice trying to get a good look at the core of the lake he didn't sense another body closing in on him, coming up behind him.

Eyes darkened as he found a back door open to a wild and hazardous storm that brewed in a white mass, snow blowing in and dotting the wooden floor with white that looked like tiny flowers. He knew Allen was hurt and something was on his trail, something that Kanda didn't want to face right now but he also didn't want to carry back a dead and blood partner, he knew he had a Noah after him and he knew Allen had no choice but to run out into the blizzard, "Che, idiot." Kanda started to walk out into the curtain of snow cursing all the while at how he couldn't see a thing but as his eyes traveled down to the snow covered ground he noticed two sets of foot prints, both looking very different from the other, and one he knew all to well and one he hated to remember. Why didn't he know? Why didn't he figure out sooner? God, he was a fool and a dumbass. Kanda took off running out into the storm thinking all the while why he couldn't stop this from happening, from Tyki causing all this crap, from Allen getting hurt. Damn. His thoughts are just all over the place today, aren't they? First he's all worried about the Moyashi then he's all pissed off about him the next second. Yeah, today is not a good day. Kanda made sure to step carefully out around here because he may or may not have tripped over holes that were covered by snow, but he won't admit it out loud like everything else he's said out of line in his mind. How far did the brat make it out here? Even Kanda was having difficulties with the snow swirling in his face (which was pissing him off) so how did Allen even find his way all the way out here? Kanda looked around with studying eyes, trying to find any sign that the other was anywhere near, the footsteps disappearing long ago, but as soon as he concluded to go in a different direction Kanda heard a sickening loud crack. What? It sounded like it was coming from somewhere to the side of him.

_Fuck..._

_Dammit_. Why didn't he sense the presence that had slowly made its way behind him? It had proceeded to clamp a firm hand on the back of his head while he was busy kneeling on the almost transparent ice to were he was investigating the innocence that was stuck in the frozen ice, the lake had seemed to be completely frozen over even all the way down to the packed earth and plant life that to were stuck in a wavy pattern by the ice. The hand drove his head straight down to the thick layer of ice, 'God, why did today have to be a bad one?' That thought went through Allen's head ever since Tyki attacked him, and ever since he had that fight with Kanda. Well it seems things were catching up with him as it seemed like it was repaying him with a broken heart and head. When his head made contact with ice a loud crack, like a giant tree falling down, echoed around the clearing with a sickening sound, almost like when you heard wood splitting, not the most pleasant sound to hear. But shock came like a crashing wave over Allen, he could feel everything when his head first started to split against the ice, the pain, the coldness (and not just from the ice), the blood, the bone cracking open, the light chuckle. That chuckle sent shivers down Allen's spine, making him sicker to the stomach. He knew that Tyki had caught up to him when Allen was distracted, that little time when he was looking through the ice had cost him which led to giving his attacker more time to catch up to him, to form how he would slowly kill this boy. Allen knew he was pressed for time but never saw he was cutting it close to the heart, now here he was, head smashed against ice, chilling him to the bone, and a foot digging painfully into the split wound on his side. It was hell, the pain just made him feel numb now with the cold air and ice below him; he was just as good as dead.

That sound of something cracking didn't sound like a branch off a tree breaking, no. It sounded like bone was breaking, and it was only coming off to the side. It seemed to be close to him but as the storm let up a little he saw a way off a frozen lake that Kanda only saw half of the huge thick ice that covered most of the dip in the landscape of woodland. But... if Kanda really looked close enough to the shimmering blue ice he could see... two figures? "What the fuck?" Kanda took two steps closer but once he recognized white hair on one of the figures he felt something. Something white hot coursed through him when he saw that bastard standing over the younger teen. Kanda's hands twitched with unknown anger as he registered that loud crack to have been Allen's skull hitting the ice.

_Rage_.

_Hot_.

_Boiling his blood_.

Kanda had a sense of protectiveness wash over him.

At first he didn't register this feeling but once he remembered feeling this before.

Why did he feel this way toward Allen?

Why him?

Didn't they hate each other?

Maybe under all that hate...

Maybe...

Kanda's eyes didn't falter from their place from watching the two figures, nor did he waste time from his pondering thoughts, his thoughts didn't falter him when he quickly made his way toward them, Mugen unsheathed, ready to kill.

This time he will make sure there is no mercy like all times before.

He just prays.

Pray's this one time.

Praying that stupid idiot is still alive.

And he hopes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that's a short chapter, I can never type longer than 3,000 but if it was a one-shot that would be a different story, but I can probably get past that limit if i really add more things to type. And if any of you were wondering this is set after the Ark Arc, there might be slight mistakes since I've only read up till volume 17 (I know a little bit of the Alma arc, which is extremely sad) so sorry if anything is off. I hope to start the next chapter and I will probably be wrapping things up in that chapter and after that I'll start another fic and maybe continue I Want To See You Again, who knows. There's a lot of things I want to talk about but my mind always forgets what I want to say. Hope you all liked this chapter ^-^**


End file.
